This invention relates the theatrical torches. More particularly, a theatrical torch is disclosed which requires firm grasp to remain lit; when grasp is relaxed, the torch is extinguished.
Theatrical torches are well known for the dramatic effect provided. Simply stated, against the either a night scene or against appropriately dimly lit theatrical scenes and settings, the light and shadow effect of a moving hand held torch is dramatic.
Unfortunately, such torches are dangerous. There is an ever-present fire danger. In the modern theater environment, surroundings are typically highly flammable. Fire danger in a theater environment is notorious.
At the same time, the actor or thespian carrying such torches is the last person to be depended upon for fire safety. This actor or thespian is more concerned with the performance. And the scene with which he is concerned is either dimly lit or completely dark (except for the torch). Add this low light condition to either natural xe2x80x9cstage frightxe2x80x9d or the concern for professional acting projection and one has a dangerous situation.
It will be understood that a theatrical torch with a xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d has been used in the prior art. This device constituted a separate lever attached to the handhold of the torch. Unlike what is disclosed below, considerable continuous effort was required to maintain the torch in the burning disposition.
A self-extinguishing torch for use in theatrical environments is disclosed. The torch includes a supporting basket having a support for torch fuel. The supporting basket includes a screen providing side ventilation for containing torch fuel on the support and admitting air through the side ventilation to burn torch fuel. The supporting basket has an open top for permitting flame from the torch fuel to burn upward of the supporting basket to provide torch lighting. A container having an opening for receiving, surrounding, and containing the supporting basket has a handhold remote from the container for permitting the container to be held by a hand. A normally closed top is provided for moving from an open position to a closed position over the container with the supporting basket therein. This normally closed top is for extinguishing the torch fuel within the supporting basket. The normally closed top is biased to the open position when the supporting basket protrudes from the container at the normally closed top. A spring biases the supporting basket from a burning position exterior of the container to the opening of the container for receiving, surrounding and extinguishing the supporting basket interior of the container. A deadman having an aperture extends from the container down to and is biased inward by the hand of the holder to engage a protuberance on the handhold. This engagement maintains the supporting basket extended from the container with the normally closed top in the open position. When the deadman at the handhold is released, the aperture in the deadman springs free of the protuberance. Biasing of the supporting basket into container occurs with closing of the normally closed top to extinguish the torch fuel in the supporting basket of the torch.
Additionally, it is sometimes necessary to extinguish torches on que. Many scenes are at least impart degraded by the inability to physically and actually extinguish torches on que. The provided torch makes actor extinguishing on que a simple matter of releasing grip on the deadman; with immediate extinguishment of the torch occurring.